Cartas de Natal
by Naru-L
Summary: O que os personagens de InuYasha pediriam do Papai Noel? ou que pensam dele XD Resposta ao desafio 11 do Fórum mundo dos Fics 5º carta
1. Miroku

**_Cartas de Natal_**

_Papai Noel,_

_Que coisa estranha, não entendi direito a função de escrever essa carta... Por acaso o senhor é um yokai?_

_Um yokai velho que dá presentes... pelo que Kagome-sama me contou o senhor faz criancinhas sentarem no seu colo e lhe contarem o que desejam ganhar de natal ( também não entendi muito bem o que é natal, mas tudo bem )_

_Ei__, só criancinhas podem sentar no seu colo?_

_Posso me disfarçar e fazer as mulheres do vilarejo sentarem no meu colo? ( isso seria bom ) Talvez isso acabe com a sua fama já que não posso ficar distribuindo presentes por aí... Hum...nesse caso, posso me disfarçar apenas para Sangô? ( Seria ótimo tê-la sentada em meu colo por alguns minutos ao menos )_

_Oh, acabo de me lembrar que para ganhar presentes tenho que ser bonzinho durante o ano inteiro ( aliás, acho essa uma regra estranha para um yokai que fica se fantasiando ). Melhor recomeçar._

_Fui um bom monge durante esse ultimo ano, não enganei muitas pessoas a não ser quando estava muito frio ou chovendo ( convenhamos, o senhor não queria que eu ficasse doente apenas para ganhar um presente no fim do ano ne? ) Não chateei muito InuYasha ( a não ser quando foi absolutamente necessário ) e tentei passar a mão apenas nas curvas da minha adorada Sangô._

_Então, Yokai Noel, vai me dar meu presente?_

_Ah, sim...Esqueci que tenho que dizer o que quero... _

_Isso é mais difícil do que pareceu a principio..._

_Ta bom, algo simples. Quero passar uma noite com uma bela mulher, em uma casa confortável, com muita comida e..._

_Desculpe pelas eventuais manchas de sangue Yokai Noel, mas a adorável Sangô acidentalmente leu o que eu queria ganhar..._

_Atenda ao desejo desse pobre e, no momento, machucado monge._

_Miroku._

**_N.A. – Estou entediada então resolvi fazer o desafio 11 do fórum Mundo dos Fics ( Link no meu profile )_**

**_Escreverei mais quando o pc colaborar ( batendo na cpu )_**

****

**_Espero que gostem. Beijos,_**

****

**_Naru_**


	2. Sangô

**_Cartas de Natal II_**

Papai Noel,

Oi, a Kagome me disse que se a gente escreve o senhor dá o presente na noite do dia 24 de dezembro. Detalhe estranho, mas tudo bem.

O que eu queria é que o senhor me desse um novo hirokatsu, o meu já está ficando velho e alquebrado de tanto atingir a cabeça daquele monge tarado e teimoso.

Eu fui boa, agüentei as investidas do Miroku e quase não bati nele. ( ao menos, não muito ) Eu mereço esse presente.

Obrigada,

Sangô.

P.s. – Eu li a carta do monge e se o senhor atender ao pedido dele... Devo dizer que será o primeiro a 'testar' meu novo hirokatsu.

Duvido seriamente do seu senso de respeito uma vez que fica pegando tudo que é criança no colo, se acabar sendo outro tarado... Bem, considere-se avisado!

**_N.A. – Aproveitando que o pc está colaborando ( sorri ) O que um pouco de ameaça e força física não faz ._**

****

**_Espero que gostem._**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_**


	3. InuYasha

**_Cartas de Natal III_**

Ei, velho.

Não entendi direito essa sua tara por crianças sentando no seu colo. E que diabo é isso de exigir que sejam boazinhas ou não ganham presentes?

Você é algum tipo de yokai ne? Aposto que isso é só um plano para que as pessoas o recebam sem medo e quando menos esperam #puf# Você as come! Ou mata, vou lá saber!

Quero apenas deixar claro que não fui bom coisissíma nenhuma e que se vir alguém vestido de vermelho e com cabelos brancos ( além de mim, é claro ) vou atacar. Matei muitos yokais perigosos, não pense que não posso fazer o mesmo com você!

Aliás, se quiser comer alguém.... pode ser aquele filhote de raposa chato?

Ele só sabe gritar, me irritar, me bater e correr para a Kagome dizendo que a culpa é minha!

Deixo você comer o Shippou, ok? Até seguro ele se você quiser.

Ah, sim... Se ter sido bom durante o ano for condição para ser atacado/comido por você, posso assegurar que ele foi muito bom.

Eu disse que ele me bateu, mas não interprete isso como maldade. Ele estava apenas sendo a coisinha irritante de sempre, mas é sempre muito bonzinho, merece essa honra.

Coma-o , por favor! Eu peço, imploro!

Ei, esse pode ser meu presente de natal!

InuYasha.

P.s – A carta está amassada e suja com pó porque a Kagome leu o que eu tinha escrito e me fez 'sentar'. Não leve isso em conta, ok?

Atenda o meu pedido e prometo que não te mato esse ano.

* * *

**_N.A. – O pc continua de bom humor ( sorriso satisfeito )_**

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

**_Naru_**


	4. Sesshoumaru

**_Cartas de Natal IV_**

Vou ser curto e claro.

Quero que mate meu meio – irmão idiota. Seria um belo presente de natal.

Aliás, não precisa nem matar, só entregue aquela inútil barulhento e fracote aqui ( junto com a tessaiga ou quem vai morrer é você e pelas minhas mãos ) que eu mesmo faço o serviço. Vai ser muito mais prazeiroso matá-lo lentamente, arrancar membro a membro ( para compensar o meu braço que ele cortou ).

Eu não fui bom e ninguém ( Yokai ou humano exige nada do poderoso Lorde do Oeste ) vai me obrigar a ser. É bom trazer meu presente direito ou este vai ser o ultimo natal que vai viver.

Sesshoumaru.

P.s. – Soube da sua tara por criancinhas. Chegue perto da Rin e, com presente ou não, vou matá-lo lenta e dolorosamente.

* * *

**_N.A. – Acho que não tenho mais o que escrever aqui ( olhando ameaçadoramente para a CPU )_**

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

**_Naru_**


	5. Jankotsu

**_Cartas de Natal V_**

Querido e bondoso Papai Noel

Nossa, você não tinha um nome mais fashion? Esse é muito comum e estranho.

Bem, o que eu quero é que você me dê o InuYasha de presente. Ele é tão lindo, acho que estou apaixonado.

Eu fui bom sim, matei muita gente rápida e quase sem dor. Sou bom no que faço, sem falsa modéstia, ok?

Obrigado.

Jankotsu.

P.s. – Não entendi sua tara por criancinhas. Também, o que eu esperava de alguém que escolheu um nome como " Papai Noel"?

* * *

**_N.A. – Consegui colocar todas escritas até agora ( comemorando )_**

**_Espero que gostem ( sorri ) Quando eu tiver mais, postarei ( se o computador permitir )_**

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

**_Naru._**


	6. Rin

**_N.A._****_- Os erros de português são propositais XD_**

**_

* * *

_  
Cartas de Natal VI**

Oi Papai Noel.

O Senhor é meu pai?

Já faz algum tempo que ele morreu, mas eu não me lembro dele chamar Noel... Talvez seja o pai do Senhor Seshoumaru...

Ah não, o senhor só dá presentes segundo aquele moça que çegue o irmão do Senhor Sexoumaru.

Fui boazinha o ano inteiro ( não morri nem uma vez esse ano, só fui raptada algumas por alguns yokais que não gostam do Senhor Sechoumaru , mas iço não conta. Eu não tive culpa )

Minha lista é grande. É melhor o senhor anotar tudo...Ahn... minha carta acho que serve para isso.

Eu quero que o senhor traga um par de çapatos novos para o Senhor Sexoumaru ( Sabe como é, a gente ta sempre andando, acho que os dele já estão meio gastos ) Vai dar iço para ele, não vai? Não vai?

Uma roupa nova para o Senhor Jaken. ( Ele usa sempre a mesma desde que o conheci, e ta sempre se arastando ou sendo pizoteado. Merece uma ) Ele meresse, serve o Senhor Sexomaru direitinho todos os dias.

E para mim, bem... eu queria uma daquelas roupas que nem a da garota bonita que segue o irmão do Senhor Sechoumaru. Parecem confortáveis, já que ela nunca muda. Ah, quero também uma boneca, um cobertor, uma panela nova. ( a atual ficou amaçada depois que acertou a cabeça do Senhor Jaken ) Eu vou ganhar tudo iço, não vou?

O que mais? O que mais?

Ah sim. Dá para trazer um pião? E eu queria muito crianças para brincarem comigo. Pode trazer iço também??

O Senhor Jaken reclama muito por estar ficando velho e çozinho ( acho que ele ta ficando cego, como pode estar sozinho çe tem eu e o Senhor Sexoumaru por perto? ) então dava para trazer uma namorada para ele?

Axo que é só, se eu lembrar de mais coizas escrevo depois novamente.

Para ter certeza de que o senhor nos encontrará prometo açender uma grande fogueira na noite de natau ( seja lá o que isso for )

Rin.

* * *

Olha aqui velho, estou enviando essa carta a contra-gosto. Não quero ver a Rin chorando então resolvi mandá-la, seria uma grande decepção se ela não ganhasse os tais presentes, então é bom que os traga! 

Se estiver com medo, ótimo! Pessoas com medo obedecem com mais facilidade!

Eu disse antes e vou repetir, só para que você não pense que mudei de idéia. Estou a par da sua tara por criancinhas, então FIQUE LONGE!!!

Entregue os presentes ao inútil do Jaken, ele os trará para a Rin. E só para que vocênão tenha idéias erradas, julgando apenas pela aparência frágil, ele não é uma criança, portanto não o coma!

Ou melhor, não o coma até que ele traga os presentes para a Rin ( depois pode fazer o que quiser )

Sesshoumaru.

P.s. – Reli a carta da Rin e estou espantado com tantos erros. Ela não conseguiu acertar meu nome UMA vez.!! ( apesar de ter tentadode várias maneiras no processo )

Bem, isso é só para avisar que eu mudei de idéia e que você não pode comer o Jaken no final das contas. Vou dar alguma utilidade a existência dele e fazer com que dê aulas a Rin mais freqüentemente.

Ela precisa ao menos saber escrever MEU NOME corretamente!

* * *

**_N.A. – Preciso comentar? XD_**

**_Espero que gostem._**

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

**_Naru_**


End file.
